Komme Feuer, Sturm, Dunkelheit oder der Tod
by Keeline
Summary: Nach Band 5. Mit Sirius starb auch etwas von Remus. Er verlor einen Teil seiner Seele. Und er weiß wenn er nicht den Rest seines Lebens auf die Wiedervereinigung warten will muß er es selbst in die Hand nehmen
1. Verloren

Disclaimer: Nicht mein Garten. Ich spiele nur darin. Rechte bei **JKR** und **JMS**.

AN: Ohne spoilern zu wollen: Es wird kein klassisches _Happy End_ geben. Zumindest nicht so wie es sich die meisten von euch vorstellen würden.

* * *

**Komme Feuer, Sturm, Dunkelheit oder der Tod**

_by Keeline_

Ein Frösteln weckte Remus. Es war kalt in seinem Schlafzimmer. Das war es schon lange. Seit er fort war.  
Hoffnungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen tastete der Bewohner nach der anderen Betthälfte doch diese blieb wie erwartet leer. Remus brachte nicht die Kraft auf die Augen zu öffnen, spürte wie sich Tränen unter den Lidern sammelten. Zitternd griff er nach dem anderen Kissen, wickelte sich darum, drückte es an sich.  
_So alleine.  
_Ein Schluchzen rang sich seine Kehle hoch, am Knoten vorbei der ihn seit Wochen daran hinderte richtig zu essen. Er war dünn geworden, noch mehr als sonst, aber das scherte ihn nicht. Was war denn noch wichtig? Das hier würde nur ein weiterer dieser entlosen Tage sein. Ein weiterer Morgen in einer endlosen Reihe solcher die er irgendwie hinter sich bringen musste. Remus blieb noch lange so liegen bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte.  
_So leer.  
_Später - es mochte ein Uhr sein - fand sich Remus doch noch in der Küche wieder, auf einem der Küchenstühle sitzend und aus dem Fenster starrend. Das Sonnenlicht brach sich in einem kleinen Sprung im Glas und belegte den Tisch mit einem Regenbogen. Draußen zwitscherten Vögel, Menschen liefen herum. Autos rollten über die schwarze Straße. Wie konnten sie nur? Wie konnten sie nur weiterleben und einfach keine Notiz nehmen? Sirius war tot!

Sein Sirius. Sein Augenstern, seine Hoffnung. Sein Leben. Mit etwas schwachem Griff streifte er sich den schlichten goldenen Ring von der linken Hand. Las langsam drehend zum tausendsten Mal die Worte die sie einander verschrieben hatten.  
_Wo du hingehst da werde auch ich hingeht. Verbunden an einanders Seite_.  
Und dieses mal berührten sie etwas in ihm; etwas das unter Schichten von Trauer, Schuld und Schmerz verschüttet worden war. Ja, er hatte Sirius schon einmal verloren und es nur knapp geschafft. Es zu überstehen - darüber hinwegzukommen. Als er nach Askaban verbannt wurde.  
Es hatte ihm das Herz zerrissen das sein Mate sie alle so schändlich hintergangen haben sollte. Gemordet hatte. Es hatte Jahre gedauert bis er sich von dem scheinbaren Verrat gänzlich erholte und wieder zu leben anfing.  
Noch einmal würde er es nicht verkraften können. Ihn zu verlieren. Und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Zum ersten mal seit gut 2 Monaten füllte wieder so etwas wie Entschlossenheit sein Innerstes. Sein Herz war wund und müde aber für das was er vorhatte würde es gerne noch einmal Kraft geben.

Remus raffte sich auf und ging ins Bad. Duschte sich, rasierte sein bisschen Bartflaum weg, brachte sich generell in Ordnung. Aus dem Kleiderschrank zog er seine beste Straßenrobe. Nichts auffälliges aber sie war recht neu und anders als sein restlicher Besitz wirkte sie noch nicht betagt und abgegriffen. In ihr könnte er sich ohne schiefe Blicke zu erregen überall bewegen. Ein schwarzer Samtstreifen hielt ihm nun die sandfarbenen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er sah im Spiegel ordentlich und seriös aus. Wengleich etwas bleich.

Zuerst ging er nach Hogwarts. Oder genauer apparierte er nach Hogsmade und ging von dort aus nach Hogwarts. Am Treppenaufstieg winkte ihn der Gargoyle ohne Probleme weiter und so ließ sich Lupin schon ein paar Momente später vor Albus Schreibtisch nieder. Die hellblauen Augen musterten ihn freundlich über die Brille hinweg; wenngleich auch etwas besorgt. "Remus, mein Junge. Ich habe lange nichts von dir gehört. Seit du dir Urlaub vom Orden erbeten hast. Wie geht es dir?" Doch ehe Lupin auch nur einen Ton heraus hatte gab sich der Direktor die Antwort selbst. "Dumme Frage. Du hast deinen Bundpartner verloren. Und ich erinnere dich auch noch wieder daran. Aber du bist mager, Remus. Mehr noch als letztes Mal."  
Remus lächelte etwas mühsam. Er mochte seinen alten Lehrer sehr aber er konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen. Vor allem da dieser aus Worten mehr herauslesen konnte als man hatte sagen wollen. "Albus ich bin aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Ich werde eine Reise machen. Wie lange sie dauert kann ich dir nicht sagen. Nur.. Ich wollte das du Bescheid weißt und mich verabschieden. Von Harry natürlich auch."  
Enttäuschung huschte einen Moment lang über das Gesicht des Ältren den Freund noch länger entbehren zu müssen. Er war ein wertvolles Mitglied des Ordens. Aber andererseits würde ihm die Ablenkung der Reise gut tun. Wenn er aus den 4 Wänden herauskam in denen ihn alles an Sirius erinnern musste.

Remus blieb nach der ersten Tasse Tee noch etwas bei Dumbledore sitzen und gab ihm einen Umschlag. Der Werwolf hatte ihn schon bei seinem Beitritt zum Orden vorbereitet und nun wurde es Zeit das er an Albus ging. Er enthielt seine Wünsche für den Fall das ihm etwas passierte, was mit seiner Habe und seinem Körper geschehen sollte. Dumbledores Augen wurden bei dieser Erklärung noch eine Spur besorgter und doch ließ er ihn gehen. Mit welcher Begründung hätte er ihn auch halten sollen?

Vor dem Zimmer für alte Runen wartete Remus das Ende der Stunde ab und pflückte sich dann Harry heraus. Bat den Rest des Goldenen Trios um einen Moment allein mit Harry. Er erklärte ihm nach einer kurzen Begrüßung genau so wie Albus das er eine Weile weg musste. Das sechste Schuljahr war noch frisch und auch in Harry die Wunden von Sirius Entschwinden noch nicht gänzlich verheilt aber er sah anders als Lupin nicht nach einem wandelnden Toten aus.  
Harry fragte natürlich wohin der Trip ging, wie lange er wegblieb, ob er ihm schreiben durfte. Es fiel Remus schwerer als bei Albus, James Sohn die Lügen aufzutischen, es fiel ihm schwerer den Jungen zurückzulassen der ähnliches Leid wie er durchgemacht hatte und nun auch noch auf ihn würde verzichten müssen. Aber so wie es jetzt war, war Remus ihm auch keine Hilfe. Innerlich tot konnte er ihm keine Unterstützung geben und er wollte Harry nicht auch noch mit Sorgen um ihn belasten. Er sollte es am besten nie erfahren wohin Remus Schritte ihn letztendlich geführt hatten.  
Und so verabschiedete sich Remus irgendwann, drückte Sirius Patenkind noch einmal und machte sich zu der letzten Person auf die er hier in Hogwarts treffen wollte.

* * *

_TBC_

**Feedback?**

**Vermutungen oder Meinung?**


	2. und Wiedervereint

**Knuddelgirl: **Danke für das Lob. Werde mir Mühe geben das es so bleibt.

**

* * *

**

**Pe :**Die Fragen kann ich dir schlecht beantworten. Zumindest in Feedback Form. Dafür gibt es aber ja das neue Chap. :-)

**

* * *

**

**Lintu: **Hm... Deine Theorie ist gar nicht so schlecht. Nicht ganz aber schon ziemlich nah dran.

Aber das du auf den Torbogen gekommen bist überrascht mich schon. Der Hat wirklich noch eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle. #bedeutsam nick#

**

* * *

**

**Just-a-guest: #**freu# Vielen Dank. Freut mich ungemein wenn der Steel gut ankommt. #grins#

Du findest also das Remus kein Typ ist der einfach so aufgeben und sich der leere hingeben würde? Damit magst du recht haben... Aber wenn er glaubt und hofft das das was er tut ihn wieder mit seinem Geliebten zusammen bringt, ist es dann Selbstmord? Auch wenn er dabei für die Welt verloren geht?

**

* * *

**

**Witchcraft** und **Pathie: **Remus ist wirklich ziemlich fertig. Kein Wunder. Sirius war ja sein Mate.

Aber das Harry nun auch noch Remus verliert, so wie er doch auch schon Sirius verlor... Das ist womöglich doch etwas viel. Ich arbeite deswegen gerade an einem Kapitel das ich eigentlich nicht vorgesehen hatte.

Eure Vermutung wer die zweite Person ist war wirklich gut. Einer der beiden ist es tatsächlich. #smirk#

**

* * *

**

**Linguna: **Wow, das ist aber wirklich ein langes Feedback gewesen. Dafür muß ich mich noch mal extra bedanken. #drück#

Und man muß ja auch keinen Slash mögen. Es ist ja nur ein Teilgebiet der FanFiction. Zugegebenermaßen ein ziemlich beliebtes aber es gibt noch viel mehr als nur M/M.

Deine Überlegungen zu Remus Charakter haben mich nachdenklich gemacht. Und ich denke mal das du recht hast mit der Annahme das Lupin niemand ist der leichtfertig seine Existenz fortwirft. Dafür hat er sein ganzes Leben lang viel zu oft und zu hart um eben diese schiere Existenz kämpfen müssen. Werwölfe haben es nicht leicht.

Mit dem Thema Trauer habe ich mich offengestanden noch nicht wirklich auseinander gesetzt. Zwar gab es in meinem Leben schon viele Gelegenheiten in denen Familienmitglieder oder Bekannte gestorben sind aber dennoch habe ich echte Trauer nie empfinden können. Ich kann traurig sein, aber das ist nicht das selbe. Vermutlich bin ich dafür emotional zu seicht. Das klingt nun etwas seltsam...

Ich kann mir also nur vorstellen wie es ein könnte beim schreiben. Wissen tue ich es nicht.

Ich hoffe das du trotzdem weiter liest, deine Meinung würde mich wirklich interessieren.

So, und nun zum Kapitel.

**

* * *

**

**Wiedervereint**

Im Lehrerzimmer fand er den Gesuchten schließlich.  
Snape hatte eine Freistunde und stand Kaffee trinkend am Fenster, genoss den milden Herbstwind. "Severus." Die lange dünne Gestalt in den viel zu weiten Roben drehte sich ihm zu und betont kalte Onyxe fixierten ihn. "Lupin! Was wollen Sie hier?"  
"Mit dir sprechen, Severus."  
Ein Hauch Überraschung. "Mit Mir? Ist es für den Orden?"  
Remus lockte mit einem Accio zwei Sessel herbei und bat Snape sich doch zu setzen. "Ja, mit dir, und Nein es ist etwas privates."  
Snape fixierte sein Äußeres, die recht gute wenn auch schlichte Robe - dazu allerdings abgetragene Schuhe. Da hatte sich wohl jemand Mühe gegeben ohne es zu können. "Nun? Sie haben es geschafft mal wieder aus ihrer Höhle zu kriechen?"  
"Severus, bitte. Ich möchte nicht mit dir zanken. Ich wollte Lebewohl sagen."  
Snapes beeindruckende Augenbraue zeichnete einen scharfen Bogen als er sie hochzog. Doch er wartete vorerst mal auf eine Erklärung für diese lächerlich dramatische Einleitung.  
"Und ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Für all das was ich dir angetan und fast angetan habe. In meinem VgdK Jahr wo du solche Schererein wegen mir hattest. Und in der Zeit der Rumtreiber. Ich möchte dich um Vergebung bitten. Auch dafür was James, Sirius und Peter taten um dir das Leben schwer zu machen." Kleine Pause in der Lupin Atem schöpfte und seine nächsten Worte überlegte. "Ich erwarte keine Absolution von dir aber es ist mir wichtig das du weißt wie sehr ich die Vergangenheit bedaure." Das war noch nicht alles was es noch auszusprechen galt aber zuerst musste dieser Punkt geklärt sein. Alles andere konnte solange warten.  
Snape beugte sich von, die hageren Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung, kein Hinweiß ob er die Entschuldigung angenommen hatte oder nicht. "Bist du unheilbar krank oder warum versuchst du deine Belange zu klären?"  
"Nein, Severus, ich bin Kern gesund. Bis auf meine dir bekannte Mondlichtschwäche. Aber bevor ich fortgehe möchte ich wirklich - wie du so richtig feststelltest - einiges geklärt haben."  
Snape neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und schließlich deutete er mit einem einmaligen Nicken an das er zumindest Lupins Worte vernommen hatte. Die langgliedrigen Hände wurden über seinem mageren Bauch gefaltet als sich der Dunkle zurücklehnte und ihn erneut fixierte. "Da ist doch noch etwas." Sein Talent zur Legilimentis war teilweise beunruhigend aber Lupin war gut genug in Occlumency um seine Gedanken zu schützen.  
"Ich habe es den Anderen bewusst nicht gesagt, Severus. Aber ich werde von dieser Reise voraussichtlich nicht zurück kommen. Bitte hab ein freundliches Auge auf Harry." Remus stand nun auf und wollte sich verabschieden doch der Schemen der eben noch ein sitzender Snape gewesen war stand nun unvermittelt vor ihm und hielt seine Oberarme gepackt.  
"Lupin! Sie haben doch nichts dummes vor, oder?" Der schwarze Samt der die ganze Zeit mehr gelangweilt/neutral als irgendetwas anderes gewesen war erfreute sich nun einer scharfen stählernen Konsistenz.  
Er wusste als einer der wenigen das Remus und Sirius mehr verbunden hatte als ihre Zeit der Rumtreiber. Ihre Freundschaft war tiefer und auch intimer gewesen.  
Eine weiche recht zarte Hand berührte Snape am Wangenknochen, strich auch kurz und leicht wie der mehr geahnte denn tatsächliche Kontakt mit einem Schmetterlingsflügel über sein Jochbein. Was an sich schon eine Offenbarung seines Todeswunsches war. Niemand anders wagte es Snape unangefordert zu berühren. Niemand außer Lupin.  
"Ich tue nichts unüberlegtes, Severus. Keine Sorge. Aber deine Anteilnahme ehrt dich." Remus Hand sank wieder hinab und die Geste blieb unbestraft. "Es... es gibt da vielleicht noch einen Wunsch den du mir erfüllen könntest. Ein Anliegen das mich schon länger beschäftigt. Wir sind beide nicht mehr so jung. Und im Alter alleine zu sein ist unerträglich. Schon jetzt verbringst du mehr Zeit alleine als gut für dich ist und ich spüre das es dir im Grunde auch nicht gefällt.  
Such dir eine Partnerin, Severus. Such dir Jemanden mit dem du sein kannst; mit dem du Gedanken teilen kannst. Der für dich da ist."  
Und dann umarmte Lupin Snape einfach. Nur ganz kurz so das der Tränkemeister auch dann keine Gelegenheit gehabt hätte ihn fortzustoßen wenn er es gewollt hätte. Ihre Körper trennen sich und Remus verschwand mit einem _Lebe Wohl_ auf den Lippen aus der Lehrerzimmertür.

Snape stand noch eine ganze Weile lang wie erstarrte da und sah ihm nach. Die Sonne im Rücken die durch das noch immer offenen Fenster hereinfiel und ihr Gespräch im Ohr.  
Remus ging fort. Zum Sterben wie er vermutete. Er würde nicht zurückkommen und Severus war sich irgendwie sicher ihn zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben. Traurigkeit stieg in ihm auf. Trauer um diesen Verrückten, nervzehrend Freundlichen, unsinnig Optimistischen Werwolf. Er würde Black über den Styx folgen.  
Als ob dieser Hund das wert währe aber Liebe macht bekanntlich blind.  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Snape ob er ihm nachlaufen sollte, ihn daran hindern sollte. Ihm diesen Wahnsinn ausreden.  
Doch dann drehte er sich nur um und schloss das Fenster, blieb dort stehen bis er den Gryffindors über die Wiese das Gelände verlassen sah. Wer war er schon das er die Wiedervereinigung zweier Liebender verhindern durfte. Er seufzte lautlos.

Remus kehrte nach Hogsmade zurück und begab sich von da aus zum Ministerium. Er musste den Weg im Innern nicht lange suchen, war schon oft genug hier gewesen.  
An Punkten die kritisch geworden wären und man ihn aufhalten wollte zeigte er einen verschlossenen Brief mit Hogwartssiegel vor den er - wie er behauptete - persönlich zu überbringen hätte.  
Das es nur ein einfacher "Blauer Brief" war der die Eltern eines Schülers über dessen häufiges zu spät kommen zum Unterricht informieren sollte brauchte ja Keiner wissen. Und da der Brief eben noch originalverschlossen war würde es auch Keiner erfahren.  
Ob Albus ihn wohl vermissen würde wo er ihn ihm doch vom Schreibtisch stibitzt hatte?

Schließlich und endlich stand Remus im vieltürigen Zimmer, probierte durch bis er den Steinkreissaal hatte, betrat nach kurzen Zögern den hallenden Raum. Es hatte sich hier Nichts verändert.  
Nada. Keine zusätzlichen Alarmsysteme, keine Wächter. Gar nichts. Als wäre Sirius Fall durch das Artefakt vollkommen ohne Bedeutung gewesen. Fudge war ein solcher Narr, aber das konnte Remus inzwischen ja egal sein. Alles war nun ohne Bedeutung was außerhalb dieser 4 Wände war.

Nah vor dem Kreis stockte der Mittdreißiger.  
Stimmen wisperten hinter dem zerfledderten Vorhang der sich leicht im nicht vorhandenen Wind bewegte. Raunen und Murmeln. Es waren keine Worte verstehbar doch bald würde Remus selbst eine dieser Stimmen sein und dann erfahren was die Anderen sagten. Die Anderen.  
Sirius.  
Bedächtig entledigte sich Remus J. Lupin seiner oberen Robe, legte sie ordentlich zusammen. Auch seinen Ring streifte er ab, folgte mit den Augen den Worten um ihn dann doch wieder aufzustecken.  
Es war sein Ring!  
Sein materieller Beweiß für Sirius Liebe so wie er das dazugehörige Gefühl in seinem nun Ruhe findenden Herzen bewahrte.  
Die Stimmen wisperten immer noch als Remus zögerlich die Hand nach dem Vorhang ausstreckte. Seine Augen sagten ihm das er das Gespinst berührte wenngleich seine Haut nichts davon merkte. So verschlossen sich die schönen, müden Bernsteine vor dieser Welt und Remus sprang durch den Schleier.

_´Wiedervereint_´

**_Ende_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Where you go I will go. I have pledged myself to your side.

Come fire, storm, darkness or death.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

**Feedback**? 


End file.
